Garmageddon (The Devereaux Story)/ (Part Two) Chapter 5
Meanwhile, the Forest Scouts were heading back to their hovel because Eska tried to lead them there for one purpose. "Julia's car will get us there quickly," Eska explained, "So, we don't have to walk miles and miles before waiting." "Y'know, this future-seeing Eska is useful!" Peewit noted, "Can you see deeper?" "Peewit, I'm no psychic," Eska reminded him, "I just rewinded the timeline from a specific point, so that's why I can see into the future." "True," Peewit helped Julia get out the car. Once they pulled it out, it seemed bigger than when Julia, Johan, and Peewit first started out. The group reacted in awe. "Guessing you made renovations?" Johan asked Julia. "Well, it was Eska's idea," Julia pointed to Eska, "She told me it wouldn't fit all of us, so I added a couple things." "We must've waste time," Olivier reminded them, "We gotta get to the castle before it's too late!" The others got the message and climbed into the car, on their way to save the village and the forest from destruction. The red clouds were starting to act up, and rips were starting to tear through the space time continuum. Thanks to Eska's rewind spell, and the portals Balthazar was opening caused more madness. Once they reached the castle, Eska commanded the Forest Scouts not to advance with them. "We're not going any farther," Eska told them, "Plus, I can't put your lives in danger. You need to turn back and defend the Smurf Forest from any destruction these clouds are causing." "Yes, ma'am," Princess Savina nodded and headed back into the car. "Eska," Jackie stepped forward, "I just wanna say...that even though-" "I know," Eska smiled at him, "Now, go protect the forest." Jackie nodded and he and the others got back in Julia's automobile and drove off. Eska looked back at the castle, déjà vu rushing through her. "Well..." Allura tapped her foot, impatiently, "Are we gonna, like, go up there?!" "No," Eska answered, "If we go in there, we'll be trapped, with no way to get out. Teleportation spells do not work in Balthazar's castle, and he might separate you so you guys can't perform your magic spell." She looked up at the sky, and more rips were starting to come through, "And I think this is the time!" "Alright, Smurfellis!" Olivier gathered everyone into a circle, "We've been preparing for this moment for a long time. We must perform the peace incantation to stop all this. Are you all ready?" "Yes, Father!" His children replied. "Join hands, and I shall start you off," Olivier grabbed Axel's hand on one side and Astrid's hand on the other as he recited the incantation. "Heal the Wounds War must cease Stop the destruction And bring peace" Then, Eska began to see that Olivier's cheek emblems were glowing. She gasped. He had unlocked his key emotion! However, she still didn't know what it is when the other children started to say the incantation. "Heal the Wounds War must cease Stop the destruction And bring peace" One by one, each Smurfelli child was saying this, and their cheek emblems were glowing each their color. As they kept saying the incantation, a glow from the center of their circle grew brighter and brighter. Just then, Echo noticed something in the distance. It was half of the Super Smurf army headed towards them! "Father!" Echo called to him, alarmed, "Those Super Smurfs are coming to get us!" "Never mind them!" Olivier replied, "Keep chanting!" Echo went back to joining his siblings in the incantation chant. Eska was getting ready to fight them off, and the memories came flooding in again. The same memories she experienced when going up to Balthazar's castle in the first place. And different ones at that. The glow was getting brighter and brighter, and soon, it engulfed the whole Smurfelli clan and merged them into one spirit Smurfelli, with several small emblems on his cheeks. The Super Smurfs stopped in their tracks as they noticed the Super Smurfelli Spirit was about the size of the castle. The S.S.S. drew his hands out, making a bright orb out of his hands and shooting it up into the sky, spreading a beam of light throughout the sky, clearing the red clouds. The Super Smurfs tried to fight back, but they perished once they touched it. The Super Smurfs back at the village disappeared once the beam of light hit them, and the Smurfs rejoiced for their victory. Once the Smurfellis separated, they all were weakened by the magic. "Guys, that was awesome!" Eska exclaimed as she went to help Olivier up, "I can't believe that's the ultimate power!" "And you also discovered what my key emotion is as well," Olivier smiled, "Leadership" Eska smiled at him. It was a major victory for the Smurfs, for they have defeated Balthazar and his Super Smurfs, and peace was restored in the village. But then, something snatched Eska out from the blue with its bird-like claws and hoisted her up into the sky. It was bird-cat, Azrael. Previous Next Category:Garmageddon chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story